Danny Phantom meets the Avatar gang
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: The name says it all.His family take a trip to China and It's a year after Danny beat his older self and Clockwork gives him a time traveling gift and make some friends on the trip.
1. The Gift

Danny meets the avatar gang

Danny sits in class listening to an interesting lecture about ancient China,overjoyed of the next day being Summer Vacation.

"The many chinese martial arts that we have were based off of these so called special abilities they had."Mr.Lancer said.Tucker raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.Foley?"Mr.Lancer asked.

"What special abilities di they have?"he asked.

"I'm glad you asked Foley,"Mr.Lancer started"The Chinese believed in four elements,water,earth,fire,and air,and certain people were gifted with abilities to "bend" and control them.Since every element had a different style of bending,we based our martial arts off them.For example:water bending is another form of tai chi."Danny started dozzing off and stared at the clock.Ten seconds left,nine,eight,seven,six,five four,three,two,one,DING!The bell finally rang!Danny,Sam,and Tucker ran out to the hallway and realized there was traffic.So Danny grabbed their arms and turned intangible to walk directly outside through the hall.When they were outside they started to head home.

"Woo-Hoo!Summer Vacation at last!Oh,and,thanks for inviting us to come along,Danny.Where are we going again?"Tucker said.

"We're going to China,because of some ancient ghosts walking throught the streets."Danny replied.

"Well,this last day wasn't so bad.I mean,having bending abilities sounds cool.If I was around back then,I would water bend because I know tai chi."Sam said.

"Yeah,well tonight we are going to have a party!"Danny said.

"Why?"Sam asked.

"Well,mabye you can remember a year ago,when I beat my older self and saved all of you guys from destruction?That is why we are celebrating"Danny Replied.At long last,Danny reached his house and,with his friends right behind him,went inside.As usual,his dad was in the basement working on a ghost fighting gadget of some kind,his mom was with his dad,and Jazz was in her room reading.Then,they reached Danny's room and went inside.Inside their bags were theirsleeping bags,toothbrushes,toothpaste,clothes,for Sam's,makeup,and for tucker's,every electronic device that can fit inside,and after carrying all of that around all day,they were relieved to take it all off,for the moment.

"So how long are we staying in China?"Tucker asked. 

"About twelve days."Danny replied.As they were heading downstairs to leave,they didn't know they were being watched by a friend.Things progressed usually.Once they reached the airport,they did everything they had to,bag checks and all that.They were a little delayed because of the ghost weapons Dnny's dad packed.After all of that was done,they boarded the plane and flew to China.It took them one day to arrive,and when they did,they grabbed the Fenton Assault Vehicle and started to head toward their destination,the Appa forest.What he didn't hear as he set up tent was,"Time Out!"from Clockwork.Time stopped and he appeared.He then placed the time meddalion around Danny.He then came to the time and realized time stopped and knew the one ghost who can control time,Clockwork.

"Clockwork?What are you doing here?"Danny asked,a little anger in his voice.

"To give you a gift."he calmmly responded,showing a small box with purple wrapping paper with a green bow"You already remember a year ago when you saved the ghost and the human world from suffering from your fate.Your enemys might not show it but they're thankful,too.And with that,give you this."He then gave Danny the present.Danny unwrapped it with great ease to reveal a small alarmclock.

"I kind of guessed you give me something that had to do with time."Danny said.

"It's not just any clock,"Clockwork started"When you press down on the top it will transport you back to the age of the Avatar to have the greatest vacation ever,but only for the twelve days you were supposed to stay here.Activate it when everyone in the camp is asleep,which will be in four minutes exactly.Until we meet again,Time In!"And with that,Clockwork vanished and left Danny staring out into the darkness,holding the clock.

"Danny?"his mom asked"What are you doing over there when your bag is next to Tucker's?"

"I was just,um,thinking."he replied.Those four minutes passed easily and quickly.

"I guess it's time."Danny said while pulling out the clock.He then said,"Take us to the time of the Avatar!"and pushed the button on the top.In an instant,a burst of blue light was emmited fromthe clock as all around them,Danny saw time going backwards.Then to a hault.They finally arrived in the time of the Avatar,then Dannywent to sleep.But,what he didn't know was that a group of three people were resting,just ten feet away from them.


	2. Day One

Chapter 2

The morning was lovely as Danny awoke.When he did wake,he noticed that everybody else woke before him.

"Hey Danny."Sam said"After last night I feel,weird like I've got powers.But it could be the food your dad makes."She pointed over to a fire where Jack was roasting peas in a can on a stick.She then looked at her watch.

"Whoah,this is the time I practice Tai Chi."she said.Danny then noticed she was wearing a blue robe with a black tie.

"Do you mind getting me some water and put it on the table over there?"she asked Danny.

"Sure.It's better than eating canned peas on a stick."he said.He went inside the Fenton R.V and noticed Jazz was still sleeping and holding onto Bearbert Einstein.Her mouth was agape with drool coming out.And her hair looked more like a birds nest than hair.

"Whoah,talk about beauty sleep."he said to himself.He went into a cupboard and got a glass and put some water in it.He then went past Sleeping Beauty and gave the glass to Sam.

"Thanks Danny.Mabye you can look around,we are new to China and you might also enjoy a flight."Sam suggested.Danny smiled and went behind the R.V.

"I'm going Ghost!"he said,while transforming into Danny Phantom.He then went invisible and took of high above the forest.When he was really high,he noticed a small distance away from their campsite something really big.He took his chances and landed right next to it.When he did land,he saw three people resting on this thing,and noticed that itwas breathing.One was a boy in blue with a strange hair style,another boy was smaller than the first and was bald with a blue arrow poiting down toward his nose,and the third was a girl with beautiful braids and a blue necklace.She was the first to wake and see Danny.She was surrprised at first,started to crawl away toward a canteen.When she reached it,she opened it up and made the water come out and whip Danny in the face and fall on his back.The whip was strong enough to turn him back to Danny Fenton.The girl was startled.

"Don't be afraid,I really wouldn't hurt anyone as cute as you."Danny said,getting back on his feet"My name's Danny by the way,what's yours?"

"I'm Katara.Are you an Earthbender,Waterbender,or Firebender?"she asked.Danny was confused and she was able to tell."I'm guessing you don't bend."

"Yeah.Who are those other guys?"he asked.

"Them?"she said"My brother is the one wearing the blue outfit,he's Sokka.And that's Aang with the blue arrow on his head,he's the Avatar."

"Really.Well,I'd like to meet him."He said.Katara went over and gently shook both of them awake.When Aang woke and saw Danny,he didn't know he meant no harm.So,he jumped up and used airbending to push and pin Danny to a nearby tree.

"Don't worry Katara,I'll protect you from this person."Aang said heroicly.

"You'll protect me from someone who isn't a bender of any element and is clearly unarmed?Wow,I feel much safer now!"she said sarcasticly.Aang realized his mistake and let go of Danny.Sokka was about to make the same mistake,soAang got to him before he got to Danny.They greeted each other happily and when they were done,they sat down and talked for what seemed like hours.

"So let me get this straight.You are the reincarnated Avatar and you have to learn how to bend water,earth,and fire before the end of summer or else this evil firelord will use the power of some comet to destroy everything you know and love?"Danny said in one breath.

"Yeah pretty much."Sokka said.

"Okay."he said"Is there a town nearby that will keep the rest of my family entertained for eleven days?"

"There is that one town we stayed at two nights ago,Boka,Rotas,or was the name Popo?"Katara said"Either way,it's huge and it'll probably welcome your family with open arms."

"Good."Danny said,who was turning into Danny Phantom.The others had wide eyes as they watched Danny's hair become white,his eyes turn green,and his outfit change into a black jumpsuit with a D in the middle.

"Because I think it's time forthem to meet you three.Katara,Sokka,Aang hold on."He then gently lifted off going higher and higher and then swiftly landing without anybody noticing them behing the R.V.He then transformed back to his normal self.

"What kind of magic was that and what kind of creature is this?"Aang asked,stroking the R.V like it was some kind of dog.

"You are never to talk about that transformation to anybody,and this thing is a futuristic device called an 'R.V'."Danny responded."Now wait here and don't come out until I introduce you."He went around to the other side and just saw Sam practicing her Tai Chi,but what he noticed while she was practicing was amazing.The water from her cup was floating in the air and while she was doing her moves,it looked like itwas dancing.

"Sam?Do you know your making that water move?"he asked.She turned toward the cup and was startled.Tucker heard a small and weak scream outside and rushed to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with me?"she asked him.He quickly explained everything,about the gift from clockwork,thefour nations,the Avatar,and their abilities to control an element to them both,but Tucker din't notice the others.

"So I'm a 'Waterbender'?"she asked.Danny just nodded and went to the other side because he heard a loud explosion and heard his mom yelling at his dad because of some beans.

"Hi Mom,Dad.I scouted ahead and saw this really authentic and awesome village,but the locals still think it's a thousand years in the past or something like that,so don't mention anything about the future.Oh,and I'd like you to meet some new friends."Danny said.He made a small motion and Aang,Katara,and Sokka came out.Tucker only had his sights on Katara,while Sokka was looking at Jazz who finally awoke.

"She is Katara.The man in blue is Sokka and the other is Aang."Danny said"They will escort you to the village."

"Come this way."Katara politely said as she turned toward a forest path that led to the village,where they would begin their adventure in the time of the Avatar.


	3. Day Two

Chapter three

Day two

The sun was rising on the campsite. Danny was glad that the village took in his family, but at the site, he noticed someone was missing. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew above the trees looking, until he found him bringing a bouquet of flowers towards camp, Tucker. He landed right in front of him.

"Tucker? Who and what are these for?" he said. Then it dawned onto him.

"These are for Katara aren't they?" he said

"Yeah, she's just so beautiful. Even more than Paulina." Tucker said, a guilty look on his face.

"I'm ashamed of you. I'm taking these back to field you got them from." Danny said while turning back into Danny Fenton, then walking away. Tucker's face had depression written all over. Then he realized something.

"Hey! The field is the other way, and camp is...DANNYY!" he yelled. He ran after him, so it was good Danny was walking. When Tucker was about to catch Danny, a gust of wind swept the flowers out of Danny's hand and into a tree Aang was hiding in. Danny looked up and saw Aang flying on his glider.

"Hey! No fair! He can Fly!" Tucker yelled

"And so can I! I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled while changing into Danny Phantom. He then took off after the Avatar, while poor Tucker just ran back to camp. In the air, Danny was throwing plasma ball after plasma ball at Aang, but he always used his airbending to blow them off in another direction. Danny flew higher and then dive bombed Aang to the ground while the flowers drifted into Sokka's hands. He then easily walked over to Jazz's tent. She came out and he gave her the bouquet.

"You are so beautiful. These are a mere token for you. You might not like them, for your's is a beauty that surpass's that of these simple posies." he said to a bed-head Jazz. She took them, grunted, and went back to bed. Aang and Danny had depression on their faces as Tucker came panting into camp.

"I think it's time we leave." Sokka said

"How will we?"Sam asked

"Simple.APPAAA!" Aang called. The giant beast awoke and started to grumble. When it saw Sam, it jumped on her and liked her.

"Get it off, Get It Off, GET IT OFF!" she yelled. Aang and Sokka pulled some reigns and Appa got off of a soaking Sam.

"This thing is Appa?" Danny asked

"Yeah, why?" Katara asked

"Well, in the future, this whole forest is called the 'Appa Forest'." Danny said

"Anyway, it's time we get going." Sokka said while getting on Appa. Katara had some trouble getting on and Tucker noticed her first.

"Here, it looked like you needed some help." he said, while using every ounce of strength to lift her up, literally. Then she brought him up. When everybody was in, Danny was most curious about how they will be traveling. "Okay, we're on. Now what?" he asked

"Hold on." Aang said grabbing the reigns"Yip,Yip!" It took a while, but the next thing everyone knew they were soaring high above the trees! The most amazing feeling that Jazz, Sam, and Tucker ever felt(Danny flies so he knows what it's like.). Looking down they saw many strange and amazing creatures and a bustiling town with many earthbenders inhabiting it. They kept moving and started to move over an ocean without saying a word, until Aang broke the ice.

"So, how do you know such powerful magic?" he asked

"What magic?" Danny asked, looking up from looking down.

"You know. The ability to transform, create greenfireballs,and fly. How do you do it?" Katara asked

"Okay I'll tell you." Danny said. Aang grabbed Sokka and pulled him over to steer Appa so he can here the story.

"In the future, there are these large machines and other things called 'Technology'. My parents have a huge machine that will allow them to go into another world called the ghost zone.It's basically a large place where ghosts live. When they tried plugging it in,a futuristic saying of turning it on, it didn't work, so I went in. I was feeling along the wall when I accidentally pushed a button that turned it on. When it did turn on, There was a huge blast of stuff called ecto-plasm that got placed into my DNA causing me to become half ghost. I gained all the powers you mentioned and the ability to walk through walls and become invisible." he said. Aang and Katara's eyes were wide with great interest.

"Wow. That was a cool story." said Sokka who was in a position that showed he was listening rather than driving.

"Hey you should be driving!" said Danny

"Don't worry. It's not like we're going to be attacked." Sokka lazily said. The next thing they knew, they were nearlyhit by a hot stinker! It was Zuko who was trying to shoot them down.

"Don't worry everybody. I'm going ghost!" Danny said as he transformed

"Once we hit him, he'll fall down and we'll capture the Avatar." Zuko said, unsuspecting of the halfa overhead. Danny swooped down and blasted everyone with a plasma-ball. Then he tried to sink the massive ship. When he did he was facing numerous fireballs all aimed at him.

"Change of plans! We take out the creature who's attaking and we'll learn how to wield green flames and become invincible like him!" Zuko shouted. After that last sentence, fireballs were becoming more accurate until, Danny was hit by one just below the center of his chest. The cearing pain was burning his skin while he thought how stupid he was not to go intangible. He then passed out and turned back into Danny Fenton. Sam noticed Katara was trying to do something with her arms.

"What are you doing with your arms?" she asked

"I'm trying to waterbend a water bed for Danny to land on so he wont get hurt, badly. But I need some help. Can you bend water?" Katara asked. Sam nodded as she followed what Katara was doing. They watched as a large water bubble rose up from the ocean below them and move right where Danny safely landed. The two benders had large smiles on their faces as the bubble brought Danny up to Appa. Katara raised his shirt to reveal a large burn that looked like it went to the other side of his body.

"Don't worry, I'll heal him." Katara said while she retrieved a water can.

"Give me that! If anyone's healing Danny, it's me." Samsaid

"You don't even know how to do it." Katara snapped

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"You wouldn't last a minute suviving this time!"

"You wouldn't last a second in my time!" They kept arguing,until a large hot stinker hit Appa and the blast caused Sam and Katara to fly over board onto Zukos ship. When they hit the metal structure, they were quickly surrounded by ten of Zukos men. Sam was the first captured while Katara was putting up a long water-fire fight. While Aang was doing his best to heal Danny with a techniqe he learned in the North Pole (which I might add was working), Sam had her right hand shakled to Katara's left and were placed in the same cell in the brig. It was a small metal area with a medium sized porthole.

"I've got an idea!" Sam said

"Can you waterbend water other side of a window?" she asked. Katara nodded and got the idea. She focused on the water outside and made it come up and hit the window. Once it was drenched, Katara froze it and made it extremely brittle. Sam just punched it and revealed their exit, even though going through it was harder than they thought.

"You go first. I'll lower you down with the chain so you can make another one of those water bed things so you can float on." Sam said. Katara did as she said that. She got a few scratches from small pieces of broken glass as she hung from the window making a water bed. Neither of them expected a firebender would check up on them. When he did, he ran inside and used his fire to break the chain and burn Sam. When she was burned she gave out a scream that woke up Danny.

"SAM!" he yelled back as Katara was floating up on her bed holding her burnt arm.

"They were throwing too many fireballs I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Katara said. For everyone knew Sam wasn't used to waterbending yet, leaving her trapped on the ship with Aangs greatest enemy.


End file.
